


My little angel Michael

by Kidds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffe shop AU, Fluff, M/M, Michifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Starbucks opend in his street. With this extremly handsome man behind the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little angel Michael

Michael walked into the new Starbucks, that just opened in his street. Everyday, after work, he went to this place.

Not because of the coffee. 

Because of him.

This handsome young man with his blond hair and light blue eyes, whose name was knitted into his shirt. Lucifer. Most of the time, he just stood there, behind the counter, taking the orders. 

As he walked through the door he saw him again. He was polishing a glass. Michael literally stared at him. How his fingers were tangled in the dish towel, which was stuffed into a glass.

Due the distraction, Michael walked into a man, who was standing in the row to order his coffee. 

''Excuse me, sir.'' Michael apologized.

The man glared at him, but didn't do anything else. 

Michael was waiting for the row to disappear, so he could order his coffee and hopefully talk to Lucifer.

Finally it was his turn. Michaels hands started to sweat.

''Hey.'' Lucifer said politely.

''Hey. Um... one coffee please.''

Lucifer looked weirdly at him.

''Ok, what kind of coffee?''

Michael felt the heat in his face. Great, he is behaving like a little schoolgirl.

''Oh, sorry... a black one, without sugar or milk, please.''

''Sure thing.''

Lucifer started making the coffee but turned around to face Michael. 

''So, you come here everyday?''

''Yes, after my job.''

''Really, what's your job?'' Lucifer asked as he filled a cup with coffee.

''In a bakery, with my little brother.'' Michael answered. His nervousness slowly started to faint.

Lucifer grabbed a pen.

''What's your name, darling?''

''Michael.'' He answered.

Lucifer started scribbling on the cup. It took quiet a while for a single name.

As he finished he gave it to Michael. With a wink, he grabbed the money, Michael earlier laid on the counter. 

Michael took the coffee and said goodbye.

''Goodbye darling. See you tomorrow.''

Michael blushed and walked out, already looking forward to tomorrow. 

He took a sip from his coffee and looked at the name Lucifer wrote on his cup. He stopped.

It said:

For my little angel Michael...  
Call me ;)

 

On the other side of the cup he could see a number.

He smiled and started walking again.


End file.
